Delivery Rooms Are Not For Wimps
by Preppi101
Summary: She was almost two weeks over due, but when her water finally breaks, he sees a side of her, he's only witnessed a handful of times.


A/N: Well, I haven't done a full Jibbs birthing story, but I decided I wanted to...So...enjoy! I would like to thank my best girl ever, Niki, she's awesome and helped me a lot out with the story...Especially Baby Gibbs' name(s). I love you Nik!

Summary: She was almost two weeks over due, but when her water finally breaks, he sees a side of her, he's only witnessed a handful of times.

Disclaimer: I only own the baby!

* * *

Jenny Shepard was almost two week over due with the most stubborn baby in the entire world. First baby is always the longest she was told, well, this first baby, is just plain stubborn. She had wanted to the meet the baby for a long time, but with no cooperation from he or she whatsoever, she could have only waited. Yes, she wanted to kill the man who did this to her, or castrate him for that matter. Her back ached, her hips ached, her legs were swollen to no end, and her favorite ring didn't fit on her figure-hadn't since about twenty five weeks.

Gibbs walked into the house and saw her sprawled out on the couch trying to get comfortable. He smirked slightly while he hung up his coat.

"Don't smirk, Jethro, you did this to me," she muttered angrily.

"If I remember it correctly, you wanted to have the baby in the first place," He smiled whilst kissing the top of her head.

"Shut up." Jenny glared at him darkly and groaned in frustration.

"I love you too, Jen," he shouted over his shoulder walking towards the kitchen.

"Can't we try having sex again? I want this baby out of me!"

"Jen, we've done everything. The one thing we haven't tried is the castor oil."

"NO! It's disgusting. How the hell would any woman want that?"

"I don't know, so the father of the baby can relax!" Jenny was pissed she could not get up and smack him for his snarky comments. But the child she was carrying was weighing her down.

"Fine goddammit! Give me the castor oil to see if this baby gets out of me." Gibbs came back with the unopened bottle of castor oil and a spoon.

"Take a spoonful," She opened the bottle, took the safety seal off and had him measure a spoonful; he measured and handed it to her. Jenny swallowed it reluctantly and made a disgusted face after taking the foul liquid.

"That is so gross!" Gibbs handed her the glass of water by her feet; she took a few swigs of the clear drink before setting it beside her.

"Jethro, I'm miserable. I've ate spicy food, had sex to no end, gone for a walk, done everything. And the baby is not wanting to come out." she whined; he smile softly before leaning his head beside her belly. She tried to hide her smile. The baby had finally settled down.

"You know what Munchkin, you should really come soon. Momma is really uncomfortable. And daddy really wants to meet you."

"Jethro, can you help me up, baby is squeezing my bladder." Gibbs moved his head and took her hand to help her up, she placed her hand on her back and waddled to the bathroom. She wanted the baby out of her.

* * *

3:08 a.m...

Jenny awoke suddenly to an intense pain in her lower region. She felt a sudden gush and looked down; her eyes widen in shocked and panicked.

"Jethro," she whispered harshly, shaking him violently. He groaned and sat up sleepily.

"What's wrong?" he mumbled his eyes half closed.

"I think my water just broke." Gibbs woke up almost immediately rushing around to get ready for the hospital. Jenny was getting up to get changed into something that wasn't wet. She slipped on her loose sundress considering it was a hot sticky July night and Gibbs was running down the stairs to get her bag and pillow in the car. He came back and changed into his jeans and polo while Jenny was leaned over the bed when the contractions started.

Gibbs grabbed her hand after it ended and helped her to get out to the car. She got into the car wincing, she was in a lot of pain and was going to be for a while. He ran around to the driver's seat and peeled out of the drive way quickly. They arrived at the hospital with Jenny screaming in the passenger seat. The nurse came out with the wheel chair and wheeled her away to labor and delivery. Gibbs grabbed the bag and her pillow before going to find out what room she was in. He heard the screaming from all the way at the other end of the hall, and he knew which way to go. When he entered the room he saw being hooked up to tons of monitors, and noticed she was already in her hospital gown.

"Oh I'm going to kill you Jethro!" The nurses finished with her, and left them alone until the doctor came in to check her. Dr. Andrea Bryce, was not prepared for a woman of Jenny's stature to be so-vocal over certain subject matters. She checked Jenny, and noticed she was only two centimeters dilated, and knew it was going to be awhile before Baby Gibbs entered the world.

* * *

Hour Five...  
She had been in labor five hours, and only had dilated two more centimeters, Gibbs was exhausted and near deaf from her screaming whenever a contraction came, cursing at him for doing that to her time and time again. He was not much of prayer, but that day he was. He was for the pure fact that he wanted the child out of her, before she castrated him with the epidural needle she secretly wanted, but she was going to stick with the natural birth plan for the fact it was what she wanted.

"Jethro, can we try the labor ball again," she muttered tiredly. He nodded and helped her up so she could sit on the ball. She braced her hands on the bed as she rolled around in circular motions when a contraction came. Gibbs noticed her hands clench the stark white sheets while he heard the muffled scream. It was quieter, but not quiet enough to hear a needle drop.

"Jen, you're doing great. The baby'll be here soon," he assured rubbing slow, soothing circles into her back.

"Easy for you to say, you're not squeezing a child through a straw!"

"Jen,"

"Jethro, I want it out. I want it out now! I'm exhausted, and if this kid is anything like their parents, they're going to be as stubborn."

"Honey, you're doing great. Soon the baby will be here. Just give it some time. Baby's usually come when they're ready." Her chin was in her chest when the next contraction came. She screamed louder than the previous contraction before commenting on his statement.

"You're telling me Shannon had this much trouble when she was in labor with Kelly?"

"She went overdue with Kelly, was in labor with her for awhile. But you're handling it somewhat better than she did," Third time's a charm in my most cases, well, in this case, it wasn't. Third contraction meant screaming obscenities at him.

"You son of a bitch, doing this to me! I'm going to cut off your penis and feed it to a pack of rabid dogs, because no woman should ever have to go through this!" He gulped, and helped her back into the bed. She groaned in frustration again because getting comfortable was more of a struggle then it had been before.

The doctor walked in, checked her, and noticed she had made no more progress since she had been checked last.

"Are you frigging kidding me? I've been labor for five hours, and I have been waiting ten months for this child to be born. And I'm only four centimeters! Can't you do a c-section or something? I want the baby out now!

"Jenny, it's just a matter of waiting, the baby will be here soon, I promise. Just give the baby time."

"I've waited long enough!" she threw head back in the pillows and screamed. Another contraction came and Gibbs took her hand.

"I'll leave you two be, be back in an hour or so."

* * *

Hour Twelve...

Jenny screamed and Gibbs felt his hand slowly losing circulation. Her swollen belly was tightening and she was not having it at all. That baby was not going to come out nicely. She was now only six. She wanted the baby out. The baby wanted out, Gibbs wanted the baby out. But nothing was moving it a long. At forty-one weeks and six days, the danger zone had been approaching and so was inducing, but out pushed a gush of fluid that made the soon-to-be mother very excited.

"I want to kill you! No, not kill you, castrate, then slowly, and painfully kill you. Starting low, and working my way up,"

"Jenny, the baby will be here soon. Just give it some time."

"That's what you've been saying that past twelve hours Jethro! The baby still isn't here! What the hell is up with that? Your demon spawn, better have a damn reason for putting me in so much pain or so help me god-AHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed and clenched her teeth together; the contractions were becoming more intense, closer together, and longer.

"You can do this babe, the baby will be here soon, it'll have your eyes and hair. Your sense of humor, and my stubbornness," he whispered into her hair and kissed the side of her sweaty forehead. She smiled weakly before grabbing him by his shirt.

"You listen to me Jethro," Jenny said heaving her breaths and her eyes dangerous with fire. "I want this baby out of me, if you have to do the c-section yourself, so be it, I want it out of me now. I'm tired of being pregnant. I'm tired of swollen ankles, and I'm tired of having the worst contractions in the history of contractions." He gulped again and saw her hands white knuckling his shirt.

"Okay, okay, I'll go get the doctor." Gibbs removed her grasp on his shirt and went out into the hall. He saw Dr. Bryce and pulled her aside.

"Okay, do whatever, but get that baby out of her, her threats are starting to mesh together, and she usually holds herself to them."

"Agent Gibbs, she's has four more to go. She's going to be there soon. I promise."

* * *

Hour Twenty Four...

She had been in labor twenty four hours, the last time Dr. Bryce had checked her, she was almost nine centimeters and they were in the home stretch. It had been a long, hard, labor, but soon, she would be holding her baby she had been waiting forever to see. Dr. Bryce walked in and checked Jenny immediately before the next contraction started and she went . She was finally ten centimeters.

"Well, congratulations Momma, you're going to have a baby." Jenny looked at Gibbs and smiled softly and waited to be wheeled to delivery. Gibbs was holding her hand as they got her set up to start pushing. Dr. Bryce suited up, and told Jenny to start pushing.

Gibbs had his right hand behind her knee, lifting her leg up, and his left hand was in hers. A nurse had her hand braced behind Jenny's other leg and started counting.

"Okay, Jenny, push." She began pushing and felt the most twisted feeling she had ever felt before. The nurse echoed in the back of her mind with her counting. The contraction finished and Jenny's head fell back against the pillow. She felt the next contraction and began pushing again.

"I swear to god Jethro, this kid has your head!" she screamed baring down; her chin pressing heavily into her sternum. Her swollen belly was scrunched up from pushing. The contraction ended and she took a deep breath in before it was time to start again.

Gibbs was whispering words to her while she was pushing, her hair was matted against her forehead, and she was exhausted. Four more contractions and pushes and nothing was happening.

"It's not coming out," she whispered tiredly.

"C'mon Jen, you can do this, a few more pushes and that baby will be here, I promise, honey." Jenny felt another contraction and pushed her hardest. Two more pushes the baby with peach fuzz for hair was finally crowning.

"Okay, Jenny, the baby's coming; one more big push and we'll get to meet the baby that's been keeping us waiting." She bore down with all her might, she felt one shoulder, then the next passed through her then the baby just slid out. The cord was wrapped tightly around the baby's neck and then the most beautiful words Jenny ever heard were announced.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Bryce exclaimed happily setting the infant on Jenny's narrowing swollen stomach. The nurse started rubbing her gently to get her cleaned up, and Dr. Bryce clapped to cord off in two places for Gibbs to cut. He did so nervously, and looked at Jenny and their baby girl. The nurse took her away to get her cleaned up and wrapped up.

"Where'd she go?"

"They just went to clean her up better. And wrap her up because she needs to stay warm. But soon, she'll be back."

The nurse finished with her, and Dr. Bryce finished with Jenny. Dr. Bryce handed the baby to Jenny and took a step back.

"Eight pounds, four ounces. Twenty and a half inches long. We do need a name."

Gibbs looked at Jenny, and she shrugged. She thought for a second before deciding on a name she had been keeping from him, well more of the nickname.

"Addie," Jenny said happily looking down at her daughter. "Adeline Isabella Gibbs." The baby squirmed and grunted.

"I think we have a winner." The nurse jaunted it down on the chart before going to get the birth certificate together.

"What does Adeline mean, Jen?"

"It's French, it means noble. And Isabella means My God is Vow. I thought it fit her perfectly. Especially waiting for her for ages."

"Well, hello, Addie," Gibbs said pushing the blanket down to see her face. Her head was covered with peach fuzz, and her nose was mostly Jenny's.

"Twenty Four hours of labor, and ten months of pregnancy, and you're finally here," Jenny cooed at Adeline. She was perfect. All ten figures and toes. Gibbs kissed Adeline's forehead, then went to kiss Jenny's forehead, but instead, she moved her head so his lips would meet hers.

"I love you, Jethro."

"I love you too, Jen. You did great. She finally was born." He covered Addie's delicate ears before finishing his statement. "Are you really going to C-A-S-T-R-A-T-E me if this happens again? Because if it does, I'll go fix it before anything else happens." He removed his fingers and smiled at Jenny.

"No, but if this does happen again in the next fourteen months, you have signed your death warrant."

* * *

_Fourteen Months Later..._

_"Jethro!" she screamed. He gulped just like when she was in labor with Addie. Addie had long red curls now, green eyes like her mother, and they were preparing for the next arrival. Who would've thought that they'd be having baby number two._

_She pushed just as hard as she had with Addie, and eighteen hours of hard labor later, Caden Andrew Gibbs entered the world, eight pounds, seven ounces, twenty one inches long. He had a head full of dark hair and big blue eyes. Complete opposite of his sister, but in every way perfect._

_"Now, Jethro, we have one of each. No more. I have my July baby, and I have my fall baby. I'm good."_

_"Well, I think we're good for now. I still can't believe I let you name our son Caden."_

_"Oh you love it. Especially for what it means. We have Noble and My God is Vow, and Spirit of Battle and warrior. They're perfect names for who their parents are. We can't be that creative if we have another one. Adeline and Caden are good for now."_

_"I love you, Jen," he said kissing the side of her sweaty forehead._

_"I love you too, Jethro. Thank you for the two most beautiful people in my life. Addie and Caden are just too perfect."_

* * *

A/N: So, there ya go! Thus, Adeline Isabella and Caden Andrew Gibbs were born!


End file.
